The Killing Secret
by abbyprice101
Summary: The guardians are secretly agents. Amu is the Queen chair. Tadase is the king. On a mission something goes terribly wrong. Amu is back though but is so different. The Charas take no place in this.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document her

The Killing Secrets

A Shugo Chara story

Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara material. It will always belong to who it belongs to.

Chapter 1

The memories

Amu and Tadase are running away from the guards at Easter. Amu has a bomb in one of her pockets.

Amu says "We have to find a spot now, we're running out of time." "I know just a bit farther," Tadase says.

They start running faster. They find a spot to put it.

Amu says " 5 minutes is all the time we have to get out of here." "We have to make a break for it."

They start running even faster. They run and run. There is only 1 minute left on the clock.

Some boards fell between them. They got separated.

Tadase didn't notice. He got out of the building only to find Amu wasn't there. Kukai came to Tadase and said "Where's Amu?" He hesitates but says "She's not here I have to go and get her!" "Man, it's to late, the bombs going to blow."

"You don't understand I love her and I don't want to lose her again!" Tadase starts crying.

"Man, this is different, she's different, she's not as frail!" "Kukai, she's not going to make it out in time." "Tadase this is Amu we're talking about." "This is a bomb, nobody can survive this," Tadase screams as loud as he could.

BOOM!

The bomb explodes.

A few minutes later, the police, the ambulance, and the fire department arrive. "A girls body was found on the scene, she is the only one that survived.

I won't be updating this every week so i will try to update it as soon as i can and sorry this chapter was so short.

please review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document her

The Killing Secrets

A Shugo Chara story

Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara material. It will always belong to who it belongs to.

Chapter 2

A new/old face.

A year later at Sayo Academy.

Kukai walks up to Tadase, "Tadase, it's been a year now, we really need a new queen's chair." Tadase says, "I've been thinking about it and a part me knows she's coming back."

"It's just the side of you thinking that you'll replace her in your heart," says Kukai. "Maybe," Tadase mumbles "Let's head back to class please, we'll talk about in the meeting." Kukai nods his head.

They walk to the 5th grade heart class. Nekaidou sensei says something that catches the classes attention, (which has never happened before.)

"Class we are going to have a new student today, please come here dear, this is our new student Hinamori Amu," says Nekaidou sensei. "I know you all heard of the incident with a Hinamori, please don't mention it." "Miss Amu please sit next to Mister Tadase, please stand up Tadase."

In Amu's mind "Where have I heard this name before." "Maybe he can help me with my problem."

She walks over walks over to the empty sit in between the window and Tadase. Kukai wonders, "I wonder how Tadase is reacting to this I want to do something but I mustn't."

Nekaidou sensei starts shouting, "Now Amu remember what your doctor said no singing or talking it will damage your recovery, got it, now everyone don't ask to many questions, and if you do ask questions I expect you to ask yes or no question."

Amu thinks to herself, "That's not the reason I'm mustn't talk…"

After class the guardians had their meeting in the royal garden.

Tadase had an announcement, "Our queen has returned." All the guardians looked confused.

Then to break the silence Kukai said, "I don't believe it myself, but she showed up in class looking alive and well."

Right Amu walked in the door. She had a piece of paper saying that she was supposed to be there.

Negihiko looked at her and said in his mind, "she's more beautiful than I remember."

Then Tadase said, "Amu do you remember the guardians and what their purpose is here in the world." Amu shook her head giving them a small no.

Kairi then said, "Doesn't she talk." Then Tadase said, "That's that's problem she's not going to be able to talk because of her health, and by the looks of it she doesn't remember anything at all."

The chairman walked in and said, "do you all remember the last thing she did with all of you and why you all thought she wasn't alive."

Rima said, "Easter." She said it with anger but yet it sounded sad.

The chairman nods and resumes, "Tadase, I think it's time to tell them." he looks at his relative and begins to talk, "Ok, guys there is more to the Queen's chair than you think, the first Queen made a prophecy saying that when the Queen and King begin to to start loving each other, she would be cursed, the enemy would do something so unforgivable to the Queen."

Amu stared at Tadase looked he was talking nonsense. She started thinking, "Yes he is the one who can save me from this stupid Easter."

Kairi stood up and started screaming at Tadase, "You still took her in as the Queen even though you knew about this the whole time, what person could do that.!"

Tadase stood there and answered truthfully and shyly, "Yes, at first I thought she had no interest in me so I thought it would be okay." "Plus, you didn't tell any of us!" "There was no need…"

All of a sudden Amu crouches down and started screaming.

It was a full moon night.

My next chapter will be short. Sorry peoplez

Abby out of here.

e...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your docum

The Killing Secrets

A Shugo Chara story

Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara material. It will always belong to who it belongs to.

Chapter 3

Memories that hurt!

Everyone runs to Amu. Tadase starts screaming, "Amu, Amu." Over and over. She couldn't hear him.

In Amu's mind, she's running and trying to find Tadase. She finds him with a bunch of girls. Once she sees this she starts walking away, quickly. Tadase didn't notice Amu. Amu suddenly runs into Negihiko.

Suddenly Amu stops screaming and slapped Tadase. The chairman walks up Amu and asked "Do you remember anything?"

Amu nods her head slightly.

"Would you mind writing it down for us?" the chair person asked in the sweetest man voice. She wrote it down.

"Oh! I remember that it was the first time she ever got mad at Tadase," said Negihiko. "Oh yeah, I guess I deserved that." Tadase said very sadly. The chairman then asked, "Would you like me to call your doctor?" She shook her head. In her head she was thinking, "I shouldn't be going to the doctor because…." Someone interrupted he thought.

"Tadase, this is most likely going to happen again so when it does happen please make sure nobody freaks out and come and get me, I will notify Nekaidou sensei so please no one freak out yourself. " Said the chairman.

Then Tadase announced, "We should stay on alert now, if she starts gaining her memories, and she will and some could be dangerous to us and her own health."

At that moment Amu fell unconscious on the ground. The chairman called the ambulance.

Tadase was thinking, "This is my fault, I'm the one to blame why did it have to be this way." he starts crying.

Hey people please read my stories review and favorite it. Pweasies. Well thank you Team Natsu for being there since the beginning. Well I'm still on Team Rogue! Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be the longest one yet!


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your documen

The Killing Secrets

A Shugo Chara story

Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara material. It will always belong to who it belongs to.

Chapter 4

Tadase's Mistakes and Amu's Terrifying House

The next day at school, Tadase found out that Amu was at school that day.

He was happy that she was feeling better from the other week. Amu hasn't been at school for a week now.

Kukai noticed that Tadase was smiling, he hasn't smiled since the incident at the Royal garden. He also noticed the smile wasn't real. "He must be thinking about the harsh memories," he said to himself.

Tadase walked over to Kukai and Kukai then asked, "Who's taking Amu home?"

"Maybe, Rima should, I think she is happy about her best friend coming back," Tadase replied. "Yeah, I guess you're right," said Kukai.

Right then Nekaidou sensei walked in, "Class is now going to begin," he says.(Way to ruin the talk Nekaidou.)

A few hours passed. Just before the next subject.

…..

….

Amu fell to the ground screaming. Tadase stood up and made a run for the chairman's office. Once Tadase got there he knew exactly why he was there. They started running back

When they got back Nekaidou had some water in his hand. Kukai was telling everyone to stay calm.

In Amu's mind - She was walking with Tadase, when all of a sudden a bunch of girls ran up to Tadase. The one in the middle said, "Come hang out with in stead of the ugly hag over there." Amu ran away. Tadase was trying to say no then all the other girls started shouting the same thing.. Tadase didn't notice she ran away. She wasn't looking and ran into Kukai. -

She came back to reality.

She slapped Tadase. The chairman asked her to right down what she saw. She wrote it down. Tadase slapped his face. He thought to him self, "Another mistake really, all she's remembered so far have been my mistakes."

He came back to reality.

The chairman announced, "Students don't worry this is just a side affect of her recovery." Everyone looked confused at first but then continued their work.

After school the guardians agreed that Rima would walk Amu home. They walked to her house. Amu walked inside almost mesmerized. Rima looked inside it looks almost lifeless in there.

The next day after school.

The guardians talked for a bit. Rima brought up what happened at Amu's house. Amu's parents didn't seem to be home. Amu just walked in the house, that was so dark it looked almost lifeless. Tadase got all tense remembering his confession right there in the house so full of life and color.

With that they decided to have Yaya take her home. It started getting dark. Yaya and Amu started walking to her house.

On their way they run into Lulu. Lulu then shouts out, "Amu I'm back and so are you! You had me so worried!"

Amu looked at this stranger with confusion. She thought- "Why do all these people know me, I have confirmed my suspicions THEY have something to do with my memories."

Yaya just got done explaining something to Amu when she came back to reality. Lulu said goodbye. They finally got to Amu's house and Amu walked in. Yaya looked inside of the house. Rima was right it looked almost lifeless.

Yaya wanted to walk in after her, but she got too scared and then she ran away.

The next days.

Kukai and Nagihiko walked her home the next days. The same things happened to them as Rima and Yaya.

Before everyone knew it, it was Friday and it was Tadase's turn to take Amu home. The same thing happened, but he ran in after her. He walked into the living room to find 3 people laying on the ground in the dark.

….

…...

It was Amu's Dad, Mom, and Ami.

He thought they were all asleep, but he was dead wrong. There was blood everywhere. They were dead. "I didn't know she was going through." Tadase said to him self.

He ran upstairs into Amu's room to find her laying on the floor sleeping.

He walked into Ami's room to find guns and other weapons that Amu used to use. He walked into her parents room to find some of Easter's goons. They didn't notice him. Tadase thought- "That's why I couldn't find her in any hospital. Easter." "She is held captive, but what are they doing to her."

He saw a screen that looked like it had some internal organs. Like a throat and a voice box. Then he saw a name on the bottom of it Amu Hinamori. "It looks like they are doing something to voice." he said to himself under his breath.

Then all of a sudden he was in his house.

Beware of full moons.

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had Hartley. Then I had a lot a of school work. Then I wasn't feeling well. So I'm soooooooooooooo sorry everyone. Please review. Thank you Team Natsu for reviewing. But just to tell you I'm on team Loki and Rogue. Please beware of full moons. Ak bye.


	5. Chapter 5

The Killing Secrets

A Shugo Chara story

Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara material. It will always belong to who it belongs to.

Chapter 5

Her voice is dangerous

Monday after school, the guardians had their usual meeting. Tadase told them what happened at Amu's house.

Then he walked over to Amu very cautiously and asked very kindly, "Would you mind talking to us today?" Amu reacted like she was breaking a school rule.

They all looked at Amu and how she reacted. She nodded and said, "Tadase what have you done to me?"

Then all of a sudden the ground started shaking. Everyone started to scream.

Then it just stopped.

Kukai said, "What have they done to you, Amu."

Everyone agreed that Friday night they would all go to and spend the Tadase's to try to help Amu with the problem.

After the meeting everyone walked Amu home.

Same with Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday.

Before anyone knew it, it was Friday.

During class Amu fainted.

She started dreaming.

**AMU'S POV**

Tadase was in my room. He started talking and said, "Amu I know this is all of a sudden, but I really love you." "I love you too, Tadase," I replied. Then we leaned in and we KISSED!

**NORMAL POV**

Amu wakes up in the nurse's office, again. All of the guardian's were there staring at her. Tadase and Kairi were hovering over her. "What the heck," Amu thought to herself. Amu pushed them away. She looks over at Tadase.

**I hope you all like my story. I'm so sorry for the recent late updates. Thx to all of viewers for reading this story. If any of you like fairy tail my next story is going to be on it. It won't come out until I finish this one ok. Byez to all of u out there**.


	6. Chapter 6

The Killing Secrets

A Shugo Chara story

Disclaimer: I don't own any Shugo Chara material. It will always belong to who it belongs to.

Chapter 6

Friday night

After Tadase and Kairi left, Rima said, "It's time to go over to Tadase's house." Amu stood up stood up and walked to Rima and nodded a very small yes.

They started walking out of the school. They kept walking to Tadase's house. It was just the two of them. It was getting dark and it was kind of scary.

When the two of them got there to see a huge house. It surprised Amu because, she doesn't remember any of the times she was here. It surprised Rima because, she has never been there.

Tadase's parents weren't there, so they had the entire house just for the guardians, but his parents knew about the "sleepover".

The guardians decided the boys would sleep in Tadase's room while the girls would sleep in the guest room.

The house was silent for a while, nobody talked. Then Kukai just says, "So, Amu how was your family killed?" Amu just sat there, with her eyes so full of fear. Then she started to cry, the winds started to pick up. The winds turned into a tornado. Tadase yells, "Take cover in the basement!"

Amu just sat there and nothing was happening to her. When Amu stopped crying the winds stopped blowing.

Everyone in the basement comes upstairs. Everyone saw how Amu looked as if she just committed a crime.

Lulu sat next to Amu and tried to comfort her. "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to, but I would like to know what they are doing to my best friend." said Rima.

"Why don't you write it on a piece of paper if you're ready." said Lulu, Amu nodded slowly.

Rima took out a notebook and a pencil and handed it to Amu. Amu took the notebook and pencil gracefully and waited a few minutes and then she started to write something down.

Everyone I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm going to try to get chapter nine published this week. People if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all.


	7. Chapter 7

The Killing Secret  
A Shugo Chara  
Disclaimer-I don't own Shugo Chara nor do I claim it.  
Chapter 7  
The secret of Hinamori Amu

* * *

What Amu started writing down surprised the guardians. She wrote down one word , murder, then continued writing.

Amu's story

I woke up in a hospital about a year ago. The doctors said i was in a coma for about a week or so. I asked them, "Who am I." The doctors started mumbling about amnesia. The next day a man in a white lab coat, came in and got me, he said, "Miss Amu I'm going to help you with your loss." He took me home and left me there.

I walked inside to see a man wearing the same thing as the other man. He was holding a gun up to my father's head then he shot my father. After that my mother then Ami. He said, "You work with me and i will help you with your loss, and I won't kill you. He put the un up to my head and said, "You agree, right.?" I nodded slowly. Then I was knocked out.

The next thing i knew, couldn't talk. I had something over my mouth. There was a man before me, he had blue hair and wearing black. He took the thing off of my mouth. He said, "From biggest threat, to our secret weapon against the stupid guardians."  
Then he...

* * *

Please r&r. Please tell me what i need to work on. What should add for future chapters. Please tell me what you all like the best and what you don't like. Sorry for the short chapter. Who do you think the mysterious man is and what is he going to do to Amu.


End file.
